The invention relates to a data processing machine which automatically processes a plurality of data such, for example, as a POS terminal uses for management of, for example, sales of a store.
In a data processing machine which is conventionally used in a POS system, for example, a diagnosis is performed by simulation to determine whether an internal apparatus, such as a storage device or an arithmetic unit, operates normally. A conventional apparatus with which a diagnostic function may be carried out exists in the form of a data processing machine. An identifier selects the apparatus, or a number of apparatuses to specify the device. The selected device is inputted or an operator may look at a list of internal apparatuses displayed on a display device and input a corresponding number, thereby a diagnostic function to be executed on the selected device is performed.
In addition, a known data processing machine exists in which a display device has a touch response screen from which an operator can select the data to be displayed on the display device. Data is input as the operator touches, with his fingers, the portion of the touch response screen corresponding to the selected data.
However, in the aforementioned data processing machine, it was difficult to determine the correspondence between an identifier of the subject of diagnosis and the actual subject of diagnosis. It also was a time consuming form of input.
In the aforementioned data processing machine, data input can be simplified but the selection of the diagnostic function is not mentioned.